


Unworthy

by ruoyee



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Poetry, This is what happens when a lonely person overthinks, Well an attempt at poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruoyee/pseuds/ruoyee
Summary: 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝑰 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒅𝒐𝒆𝒔𝒏'𝒕 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒎𝒆 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒆𝒍𝒔𝒆.𝑰 𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒏𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒑𝒂𝒔𝒔𝒊𝒐𝒏 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕.𝑰 𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉𝒕....𝑰....A poem about the pain of not being loved by the person you love.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Unworthy

𝘐𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘐 𝘭𝘪𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴  
𝘈 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘪𝘨𝘯 𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘦  
𝘈𝘯 𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘶𝘯𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘺 𝘰𝘧  
𝘉𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘰𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦  
𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘬 𝘳𝘪𝘣𝘣𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴  
𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘳, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦  
𝘖𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩, 𝘐 𝘴𝘩𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘤𝘦 𝘢 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦  
𝘈𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦  
𝘗𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺  
𝘞𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨  
𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 

𝘐𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘐 𝘭𝘪𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴  
𝘐 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥  
𝘛𝘰 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦  
𝘛𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘦𝘢𝘳  
𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺  
𝘚𝘰 𝘐 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨

𝘙𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦  
𝘚𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘢𝘮 𝘐 𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳?

𝘐𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦  
𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶  
𝘞𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘸𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶  
𝘞𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘐’𝘮 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶  
𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘥  
𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘣𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵

𝘐𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶?

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵  
𝘐𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴  
𝘏𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘺  
𝘏𝘦𝘳 𝘐𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦  
𝘖𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘣𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳  
𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 

𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘢𝘮 𝘐 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩?

𝘐 𝘢𝘴𝘬 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘢𝘴 𝘐 𝘴𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘢𝘱 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘬  
𝘐 𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘴𝘰 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦  
𝘓𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳  
𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘢𝘵 𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘦  
𝘜𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘐 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘢 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘣𝘣𝘰𝘯

𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨?

𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘱𝘦 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳

𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘢𝘮 𝘐 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩?

**Author's Note:**

> One day I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling and somehow I came up with this scenario. I think that the worst thing is falling in love with someone whose heart has already been taken. And all you can do is watch.  
> I would not recommend the scenario in this poem, this was just me thinking. ̶m̶a̶y̶b̶e̶ ̶i̶ ̶p̶r̶o̶j̶e̶c̶t̶e̶d̶ ̶b̶y̶ ̶i̶n̶s̶i̶n̶u̶a̶t̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶a̶n̶ ̶i̶n̶f̶e̶r̶i̶o̶r̶i̶t̶y̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶p̶l̶e̶x̶ ̶h̶a̶h̶a̶
> 
> Heres my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_ruoyee) if you want to talk about anime and danmei with me :)))


End file.
